


Unexpected Support

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Depression, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Parental Plo Koon, Protective Plo Koon, References to Depression, Sad Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: After Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker refuses to leave his room despite all efforts made by Obi-Wan, could a certain Kel Dor Master help?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Unexpected Support

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Depression

The council waited patiently for Anakin to show up for yet another mandatory council briefing but as time-lapsed, it was becoming clear that Young Skywalker was going to be a no show yet again. 

Plo frowned, he couldn't remember the last time he had saw the boy since Ahsoka’s departure from the Order. The only reason why he remembered Anakin’s existence was when Master Kenobi would go in and out of Anakin’s quarters with food and cleaning supplies 

“It has been two weeks since the boy left his quarters,” Mace Windu muttered while shaking his head, “is he unwell, Master Kenobi?” 

Everyone turned to look at Obi-Wan who merely sighed. 

“He claims to be and I believe he is...just not in the physical sense,” the youngest council member answered. 

Plo Koon crossed his arms. He had expected this as soon as Ahsoka left the Order. There was a dull pain in his heart as he saw the 16-year-old Togruta walk away, he couldn't imagine what Anakin felt. 

”Let me talk to the boy, Master Kenobi,” the Kel Dor Master urged. 

Sadness crept into Obi-Wan’s grayish-blue eyes. 

“I have tried talking to him and he is just so fragile...are you sure you want to talk to him?” 

“Maybe a fresh voice is exactly what Skywalker needs," Mace Windu agreed.

Plo watched as Obi-Wan turned to Master Yoda, who nodded solemnly.

"Visit young Skywalker, you can, Master Plo."

\------ 

When Plo Koon walked into the room, he noticed how dark it was. The blinds were closed only a peek of the Coruscant sky allowed in. 

Plo turned on the light a little bit just to see Anakin, who was laying down under a lot of blankets.

Anakin appeared to be sleeping but Plo could tell through the Force that the young Jedi Knight was awake. Plo saw Anakin’s hair was not groomed and was tangled, dark black bags were under his eyes, and he looked like he had never seen the sun before in his life. His Force presence was still strong of course, but it was colder. 

”Hello Young Skywalker,” he greeted, ”the council missed you again today.” 

Anakin shifted a bit in bed. 

”Tell the council I am still feeling a little under the weather, ” he muttered, his voice flat. 

Even in the darkness, Plo could see the redness and dampness that came from his eyes. Plo felt even more worried. Anakin, despite his hot-headed and emotional nature, was never really one to cry. Not even when Obi-Wan faked his death. 

The closest he saw Anakin to tears when he was that little nine years old from Tatooine who was separated from his mother and thrown in front of the Jedi Council.

”We are worried about you, ” Plo admitted. 

Anakin sniffed again and wiped his eyes. 

”Don’t be, it is just that my stomach hurts and my head...probably just the flu.” 

Plo Koon sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. He could not sense any sign of the flu within the boy but rather just exhaustion. 

”It is okay to miss her, ” Plo reassured, ” I miss her too.” 

Anakin snorted. 

”Miss her? Why would I miss her?, ” he growled, ”she left me, not one message from her, not a signal from the Force-its like she died but she is still alive.” 

”You missed her because you loved her," Plo told him.

Plo knew it was Plo watched as Anakin’s eyes water up again and he grabbed some tissue from the nightstand and handed it to Anakin. 

”I know that you are going to go into some speech about the dangers of emotions but I don't care...I’m too tired to get up.” 

Plo ignored Anakin’s snappy attitude. 

”No, you are valid in your feelings Young Skywalker, ” Plo reassured, ”it is your actions that are troubling...you never leave your quarters, you look haggard, and you barely eat .” 

”I just can't do it any more okay! ” Anakin snapped, his voice breaking, ” I can't just keep waking up every day to fight for people who are just going to die, leave, or don’t trust me. I am tired.” 

Plo saw Anakin was no longer hiding his tears. That was when Plo realized that maybe Ahsoka’s departure was not the sole reason for Anakin’s forlorn attitude… Just the final push. Plo was certain that the majority of the Jedi Council did not exactly help matters for not acknowledging their mistakes. And Anakin probably had issues with abandonment.

Plo scooted himself closer to Anakin.

”You don't have to go back into the war you know?” Plo reassured as he rubbed Anakin’s too slight back, "there are many things that the Order

Anakin wiped away his tears. 

”That’s the thing...I don't want to leave my men but it hurts to go back alone.” 

”You aren't alone Anakin, you have me," he reassured, "and I am sure you have Master Kenobi and Master Yoda to talk to and I am sure we can figure out some sort of arrangement.” 

Anakin sighed before getting up, stumbling a bit and Plo steadied him. 

”Okay before we even leave the room, you need to comb your hair...it looks like an insect nest.” 

Anakin smiled just slightly before frowning again.

Plo knew it was going to be a long recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
